


Domestic Bliss

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Falling [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chores, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader request, indruck, local bear loves disaster moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: A reader requested: "Someone just doing basic domestic stuff like washing dishes or scrubbing a bathtub can become amazingly sexy when you love them a lot."And so we join our heroes as they learn some interesting things about living together.





	Domestic Bliss

There are some things Indrid didn’t expect about living with Duck. His tendency to read in bed until he falls asleep, book open on his chest. The fact he never lets his gas tank get below half-full. The truly dazzling array of nicknames he has for the cat.

There are…other realizations as well. 

One Sunday evening, Indrid sits at the dining table drawing futures. Duck has been seized with some sort of cleaning bug, Indrid helping him by dusting the house and getting rid of all unnecessary future drawings. 

Duck wears headphones, attached to an old iPod, when he cleans on his own. Indrid suspects this has to do with some of the songs on said iPod (he’s quite sure he came home to find Duck singing along to Wayne Newton. Once). Ducks' fondness for the headphones has lead to Indrids most amusing discovery of the day. 

“Country roads, take me home, dadada, I belong, West Virginia hmmmhmmmhmm…”

It’s off-key to a spectacular degree, but every time the half-songs wind their way out of the bathroom into the kitchen, Indrid smiles like the protagonist in some gooey teen rom-com.

This time, he slides from his chair, pink and yellow bathrobe trailing the floor as he walks. Peering into the bathroom, he finds Duck in an old band t-shirt and shorts, scrubbing the tub. His expression is deeply, mindlessly content, as if he can’t imagine a time when he would have reason to worry. It’s so homey, so mundane.

So attractive. 

Duck doesn’t hear him step into the room and kneel down behind him. Starts slightly, pulling his headphones off, when Indrid hugs his waist and rests his chin on one strong shoulder. 

“Hey darlin, somethin you need?”

“You.”

Ducks laugh comes out through his nose, “this what does it for you, a fella cleanin a tub?”

“Maybe” Indrid mumbles against his neck.

“Gonna start askin' me to wear a french maid outfit?”

“Goodness, no.” Indrid kisses his cheek, “it’s not so much the cleaning. It’s the fact that you are doing something to maintain our home, that you’re here and I’m here and we are building a life together, in all the extraordinary and the dull things that entails. That makes me feel a pleasure that defies description.”

Duck smiles.

“....Also there are far worse things to see than you bent over with that splendid ass of yours in the air.”

His boyfriend laughs, loud and undignified, “Knew it.” He shifts forward to continue his cleaning. Indrid doesn’t let go of his waist, and at first Duck doesn’t seem to notice.

“Lemme just finish this up and then we can have dinner-oh, fuck, darlin.” Indrids’ hands snake down to the front of his shorts, groping him lovingly, and he drops the rag he's using to clean.

“Don’t mind me.” Indrid grins, pressing closer and rolling his hips gently. 

“Little haAArd when you’re doin that.” 

“Should I stop?”

“Fuck no.” 

Indrid undoes the front of his shorts, closes his fingers around the familiar shape of Ducks cock. There’s a small “ah” as Duck braces his hands on the edge of the tub, Indrid looping his arm more firmly around his belly to hold him as the ranger hunches forward. 

“There are few things as satisfying as you getting hard in my hand.” He grinds against him for emphasis, licking and sucking at his neck.

“Dunno, feelin you get goin just from rubbin off on me is pretty damn gratifyin.”

Indrid laughs low, quickens his strokes, “You know, one of the best things about, ah!, living together is being able to do _this_” twisting strokes now, Duck cursing and pushing his ass back into the hungry rolling of Indrids hips, “without worrying about it being elaborate, because we, oh goodness sweetheart, we have all the time we need, time for those wonderful scenes we do and time for moments like this.”

“Indrid, darlin, fuck, like that.” Duck pants, not even trying to thrust into his hand, letting him do what he sees fit and Indrid’s free hand darts up into his hair, turning Duck’s head so he can kiss him, hard and long, as the ranger comes. 

Duck smiles when he breaks the kiss, turns back around and Indrid leans over him as he jerks his hips eagerly and messily against him, one hand resting atop Ducks on the edge of the tub. His moan echoes off the tiles when he comes and as he pants, eyes shut, Duck lifts their joined hands to his lips for a kiss. 

Indrid sits down on the cold floor and Duck flops backward into his arms with a sigh.

“Should I let you get back to work?” He murmurs.

“Much as I wanna stay here, I do need to finish cleanin.” He looks forward “and now I gotta clean the come off the tub too.”

“My apologies.” Indrid replies without a hint of chagrin. Duck sits up to search for the discarded rag, and Indrid glances down at himself to find a damp, sticky patch on his pajamas. 

“Oh dear, these were my last clean pants. I guess I’m doing laundry tonight.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Duck busies himself with putting the leftovers out of cat-range. Indrid is in the bedroom, folding laundry. It’s a chore the Sylph seems to enjoy. Although Duck suspects that may be due to the fact that he likes touching the laundry when it’s fresh out of the dryer. He even walked in once to find his boyfriend mostly buried under a pile of still-warm sheets and blankets, only his glasses and one knee sticking out. 

This time, when he wanders into the bedroom Indrid is not burrowed under anything. He’s standing at the side of the bed, folding clothing and carefully putting it into piles. Duck leans against the door frame, watching him. He knows that when Indrid lived alone he seldom put laundry away in any organized manner because, as he explained it, he often forgot about chores because of visions or, when he did remember, he would get halfway through a chore and then find there was something urgent that required his intervention. 

It hasn’t escaped Ducks attention that since they’ve moved in together, Indrid is trying to be more careful in his housekeeping. There have been several times where, while sweeping or doing dishes, he got caught up in futures while his hands were occupied and accidentally spent half an hour cleaning the same thing over and over again. He always apologizes when that happens, and Duck always reassures him that as long as he doesn’t come home to find him vacuuming the cat or something equally unhelpful, there’s nothing to worry about. 

Duck came into the bedroom for something, but he can’t remember what. That memory lapse may have something to do with the fact that he knows Indrid now has nothing on beneath his bathrobe. 

“Is what you’re about to say payback, as you’re so fond of calling it, for my interrupting your cleaning earlier?” Indrid smiles, but keeps his focus on the clothes. 

“Depends, what do you see me sayin?” Duck pushes off the frame, walking over to the bed with a smirk.

“You are about to make a very lewd offer.”

“Lewd? Now that don’t sound like me at all.” Duck teases as Indrid turns to face him. He fiddles with the front of the robe as Indrid cocks his head, knowing, wide grin spreading as he does. 

“Oh no?”

“Nope” Duck pushes him backwards and Indrid offers no resistance, falls onto the bed.

“I ain’t” Duck undoes the tie on the robe, “the kind of man who’d say that havin you here, helpin me around the house with nothin to cover up this here handsome body of yours is turnin me on tonight.”

“I see. And what is my robe if not something to cover me up?” Indrid arches an eyebrow.

“Somethin in my fuckin way.” Duck flips the fabric open, runs his hands up Indrids' torso with a hungry growl. Indrid arches into his touch.

“OhhhhOh! Yes.” His eyes widen behind his glasses.

“You respondin to what I’m doin or to what you see comin?”

“Both.” Indrid wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. He pushes his hips up but Duck shifts up, keeping his cock from getting any sort of stimulation.

“Sit tight, darlin.” He rolls awkwardly to the other side of the bed, grabs lube and condoms from his nightstand. Tosses his shorts and shirt off while he's over there. Indrid wiggles excitedly, opens his legs so Duck can kneel between them. 

“Now, what what that about me bein lewd?” He pushes the first finger in, earning him a moan.

“I was m-merely stating a future I saw coming.” Indrid’s face is going slack with pleasure and Duck leans down to kiss each cheek.

“Something must be wrong with your visions, darlin. I’m a fuckin paragon of decency.” A second finger and Indrid squirms, doing his best to move in time with Ducks thrusts. 

“Nnnnh, yes, of course, you’re certainly not a man who would ever tell me that if I didn’t get on the bed in five seconds you would ‘fuck me into the floor.’” Indrid says dryly, though a laugh catches in his throat at the end of the phrase. 

“Don’t sound like me at all.” Duck pulls his fingers out, tosses the condom away and opens a new one. Several breathy, excited chirps come from his boyfriend. They morph into a delight chirring noise when he pushes his cock in, the tight muscle giving way to gloriously familiar warmth.

Indrid looks at him expectantly. Duck doesn’t move. 

“Now, you gonna keep insistin’ I’m lewd?”

“Our current position rather makes my argument for me.” Indrid tries to shift, but Duck pins his hips in place. Indrid blinks at him, cocks his head again.

“What should I say instead?” 

Slowly, Duck begins thrusting, taking his time pulling most of the way out and pushing most of the way in before finishing with a sharp snap of his hips. 

“You can say I'm the nicest, most clean-livin man you ever _met_.”

“Gah! Oh goodness _yes_, yesyes.”

“That I ain’t ever done anythin indecent in my _life_.”

“AH!mmmnnn”

“That I’d never, oh fuck, ever say somethin off-color like ‘your ass feels so fuckin good I wanna come in it every day.’”

“Never, goodness, Duck, please, please touch me.”

“Ask nicely.” He croons, nuzzling Indrids' throat and feeling his pulse beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. 

“Please, oh please, I shall never again insinuate you are filthy-minded if you just touch meOH, yes, yesyesyes.” Indrid pumps into his fist as Duck jacks him off, his own orgasm circling dangerously close. 

“Damn, shit, damn fuckin right, only filthy one here is you.”

“I am no such thinnnnah, ohgod, yeslikethat, sweetheart, yes_yes_.” Indrid comes across his stomach with a trill. As he shudders, Duck sits up and grabs his hips, fucking him fast and sharp. 

“Goddamn, fuck, told you you were filthy you fuckin amazin, dirty thing, shit_shit_shit, Indrid.” He holds him down as he comes with one, final thrust and grunt, Indrid weakly petting his chest as it courses through him. 

He takes his time pulling out, lowering himself down to kiss Indrids' shoulders and pet his head as he gets his breath back. When he finally gets up to throw away the various condoms and wrappers, Indrid sits up and shakes his silver hair with a chuckle. 

“Seems I’m not the only one who finds domestic acts a bit appealing.”

“Heh, guess not. Gotta say, you were onto somethin earlier when you said it was more about it the fact we’re here, together, in a place that’s all ours and we can do what we want in. And that it’s you doin them. Christ, who knew I'd find someone who could make foldin laundry sexy.” He sits down beside the Sylph, kisses him gently. 

Indrid looks down, and Duck follows his gaze to the patch of lube on the bathrobe, and the spatters of come that hit a nearby pile of clothing. 

“Well” Indrid says without a trace of displeasure, “I guess I'm doing laundry again.”

"Want me to keep you company while you do?"

"Of course, just as long as you keep your hands to yourself. For now."

**Author's Note:**

> There is now some uber-charming, SFW for this chapter! https://thiswasinevitableid.tumblr.com/post/188417804670/this-is-so-charming-and-amazing-and-i-love-it


End file.
